1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a Three-Dimensional (3D) image display device and a driving method thereof, which display an image three-dimensionally.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
3D image display devices three-dimensionally display an image by using characteristic where a sense of perspective is shown in combining different image signals discerned by two eyes.
The stereoscopic technique, the volumetric technique, and the holographic technique are known as methods of realizing a 3D image. Among these techniques, the stereoscopic technique is again categorized into a glasses technique and a glasses-free technique. Recently, the glasses-free technique is being actively researched.
A glasses-free 3D image display device outputs image data for 3D, and thus, a user can watch images for 3D even without wearing glasses. The glasses-free 3D image display device includes a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens (hereinafter referred to as a filter).
The following two methods are proposed as methods of generating image data for 3D.
A first method is a method in which two or more cameras capture images, generate two images respectively corresponding to a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and renders the images to generate a image data for 3D.
A second method is a method that analyses and processes Two-Dimensional (2D) image captured in a point of view (for example, a point of one camera), generates two 2D images respectively corresponding to a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and renders the images to generate a image data for 3D.
In all the above-described methods, an image that is outputted by a panel during one frame includes a left-eye image and a right-eye image.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a configuration of a panel of a related art glasses-free 3D image display device using a fixed-filter type, and illustrates a panel including a total of twelve pixels that are arranged in a 6×2 matrix type.
Particularly, FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a panel for displaying images in which a circle (X) moves from a position of a portion (a) of FIG. 1 to a position of a portion (a) of FIG. 1. In the panel, a driving frequency is assumed as being 60 Hz. The fixed-filter type denotes a type that does not change a shape and a position of a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens.
In the fixed-filter type, as shown in the portion (a) of FIG. 1, a first received 3D image configured with a left-eye image (L) and a right-eye image (R) is outputted during an odd-numbered frame. Therefore, when the first received 3D image that is an odd-numbered image is outputted, as shown in the portion (a) of FIG. 1, a user discerns red (oL1(R)) in a first pixel area, blue (oL1(B)) in the first pixel area, and green (oL2(G)) in a second pixel area with a left eye, and also, discerns green (oR1(G)) in the first pixel area, red (oR2(R)) in the second pixel area, and blue (oR2(B)) in the second pixel area with a right eye. Here, the reds, blues and greens configure the first received 3D image.
In the same manner, when a second receive 3D image that is an even-numbered image is outputted, as shown in the portion (b) of FIG. 1, a user discerns red (eL1(R)) in the first pixel area, blue (eL1(B)) in the first pixel area and the green (eL2(G)) in the second pixel area with a left eye, and also, discerns green (eR1(G)) in the first pixel area, red (eR2(R)) in the second-pixel area and the blue (eR2(B)) in the second pixel area with a right eye. Here, the reds, blues and greens configure the second received 3D image.
In this case, the user cannot discerns green (oR1(G), eR1(G)) in the first pixel area, red (oR2(R), eR2(R)) in the second pixel area and blue (oR2(B), eR2(B)) in the second pixel area with a left eye, and also, cannot discern red (oL1(R), eL1(R)) in the first pixel area, blue (oL1(B), eL1(B)) in the first-pixel area and green (oL2(G), eL2(G)) in the second-pixel area with a right eye.
That is, in the above-described fixed-filter type, color information is lost.
Moreover, in the above-described fixed-filter type, a left eye discerns only a portion of the circle (X or Y), and also, a right eye discerns only a portion of the circle. That is, in the above-described fixed-filter type, spatial resolution is lost.
FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 are an exemplary diagram illustrating a configuration of a panel of a related art glasses-free 3D image display device using a time-sequential type, and illustrate a panel including a total of twelve pixels that are arranged in a 6×2 matrix type.
Particularly, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 illustrate a structure of a panel for displaying images in which a circle (X) moves from a position of a portion (a) of FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 to a position of a portion (b) of FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. In the panel, a driving frequency is assumed as being 120 Hz. The time-sequential type denotes a type that breaks up time to enhance resolution.
Among the above-described types, the type of FIG. 2 is a type that copies one received 3D image (the first received 3D image or the second received 3D image), and sequentially outputs images through two frames, and for example, outputs each of a first copied 3D image (#1), a second copied 3D image (#2), a third copied 3D image and a fourth copied 3D image for 1/120 sec. Moreover, the type of FIG. 3 is a type that performs a motion compensation for one received 3D image (the first received 3D image or the second received 3D image), and sequentially outputs images through two frames, and for example, outputs each of the first copied 3D image (#1), the second copied 3D image (#2), the third copied 3D image and the fourth copied 3D image for 1/120 sec.
In FIG. 1, one received 3D image is outputted for 1/60 sec, but in FIGS. 2 and 3, one received 3D image is copied as two copied 3D images, or two copied 3D images are generated by compensating for the one received 3D image, and then each of the two copied 3D images is outputted for 1/120 sec. The time sequential type of FIGS. 2 and 3 outputs two copied 3D image for the same time ( 1/60 sec) as that of the fixed filter type, thus compensating for temporal resolution.
However, similarly to the fixed-filter type, in the related art time sequential type, as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, left and right eyes cannot discern some of colors, causing the loss of color information. Also, left and right eyes discern only a portion of an image (circle X or Y), causing the loss of spatial resolution.